When True Love's Kiss The Spell Shall Break
by Wolf On The Rocks
Summary: A sequel fanfic to And From This Slumber You Shall Wake. With the curse broken new adventures await Archie & Rory. New friends will need their help to discover lost love's. Old enemies and new will join together to drive a wedge between our them and it may come to light that one villainess is not so evil after all. Feat appearances from; Louis, Tiana, Naveen, Cruella, Maleficent.
1. Chapter 1

_**Obviously I don't own anything pertaining to OUAT, Disney, Brothers Grimm or other such parties; Rory is my own version of/twist on the Sleeping Beauty story and as such her personality and several traits have been put together by me. **_

_**This story is a sequel to my story And From This Slumber You Shall Wake. In that story Jiminy and Aurora fell in love before they were sent to Storybrooke. In Storybrooke Rory and Archie fell in love. The story had started being written just after watching episode five of the first season. After that I'd planned out a lot of the story because of this the story is slightly AU to the show. Certain things will be slightly AU in terms of timeline characters interaction and events however I would like to include some of the major events involving Archie within the three seasons. **_

_**This fic is Jiminy x OC. If you enjoy please review. If not then please be on your way. Whilst constructive critic can be nice, hate and flaming is not tolerated and will be immediately deleted. **_

* * *

Four weeks, it had been four weeks since the curse had been broken. Rory hadn't had much trouble in adjusting to her settings, her surroundings. Rory found that Aurora and her were one in the same anyway and she took over. Archie had struggled a little at first but then Archie had been awake all the while she slept, as a cricket. For many they simply returned to their old selves with simply a new set of memories, almost as though the last 28 years had been nothing but a dream. For others however they found the change a little more difficult, hard to wrap their heads around.

Gone then were the days of being curled up on the sofa with a mountain of popcorn, Pongo and Singing in the Rain, the wild abandon with which love and lust had taken hold of Archie and Rory had been somewhat quelled. Not by choice of course.

Guilt weighed heavy in Archie's heart, not only for the things he had done to Aurora but the things he had done to Geppetto's parents, what he had tried to do to his own. The worry they might still be around somewhere had crossed his mind. In all of this he used his job to distract him, the town was in panic and chaos. It needed his friendly face to help guide them through it even though he still wanted to be called Archie. Archie had been, or had grown to be the man Jiminy had always wanted and tried to be and so the name felt dirty to him, he no longer wanted nor had need for it.

Nights at a time Archie had left Aurora sleeping and come down to the liquor cabinet to ease his mind. What he had done to her, leaving her like that made him feel disgusted, guilty. She had never given up on him to the point where she had cursed herself rather than live without him. ''_Oh no it was Rumple who put me to sleep not some witch, I asked him too. I asked to fall asleep and not wake up until I was in your arms again.'' _Aurora had admitted the night the curse had broken. Archie had gone running off in the day to try and help Regina, trying to avoid Aurora but he couldn't, not at night. The knowledge had done nothing to ease his guilt, Jiminy had left her, let her go with barely any fight and whilst part of him, a rational part in short supply knew his decision had been out of love. There was a bigger less rational part screaming at him for being a coward. It hurt even more that Aurora seemed to forgive him so easily, let the whole thing slide because she was just happy to have him back.

The wraith had destroyed a lot of houses, caused a lot of damage and Archie used helping the down as a distraction to thoughts that wouldn't leave him in the quiet. Then all at once it seemed Archie had an answer to every problem, an answer to his knowledge he wasn't a real psychiatrist, the worries of his past that haunted him, the memories that wouldn't leave him.

The answer came from Sneezy. Sneezy had crossed the town line and he had become his cursed self, the idea was already planted in his head before the disastrous town meeting but shortly after it, when everyone else seemed to thinking the same thing as him Archie was one of the first to get home, the first to start packing. All he had to do was cross the town line.

''Archie? Archie will you wait and tell me what's going on!'' Rory stated following him up the stairs as he pulled out a suitcase and started throwing things into it. ''Archie?'' Rory asked as he continued to flit about, now there were her things being thrown into a suitcase. ''JIMINY!'' Rory shouted loudly. Archie's head snapped up at the sound of that name.

''Don't call me that.'' He said teeth gritted.

''Please talk to me.'' Rory said a frown crossing her face that was almost a wince.

''We're leaving. We can leave Rory, we can get away from here. We cross the town line and we just become Archie and Rory, we can leave.'' He said flitting around and throwing things into cases.

''Why?'' Rory asked him, tears starting to brim in her eyes. ''Why do you want to leave me again?''

''No, no Rory it's not. I'm not leaving you, we can leave the town! We can go and see the world we can start a new life somewhere else. No past. W-We can start anew!'' Archie pointed out trying to help her grasp what he was saying.

''You want to forget me again?'' Rory asked him, she swallowed hard.

''No,'' Archie breathed out turning to face her, he took her face in his hands a little roughly. ''No of course I don't. I want to forget what I did to you.'' He said quietly. Archie turned away from her and continued throwing things into suitcases.

''Archie don't, please.'' Rory said trying to take a suitcase off him.

''W-will you still love me if I'm j-just Archie?'' He asked her.

''Yes.'' Rory replied without a moments hesitation. She paused breathing heavy and just watching him. ''Does my forgiveness really mean so little to you? I love you and I don't blame you for what happened, the way it happened. You were told things, even Blue couldn't have known.'' Rory pointed out. ''What if you forget me?''

''I won't forget you.''

''You're going to forget our whole past.'' Rory scrunched her face up.

''No just-'' Archie started but Rory shook her head and looked away from him before he could finish. ''I'm crossing the line.'' He said sincerely.

''No, no you're not.'' Rory shook her head and stood in front of the door until Archie dropped his head and let out a sigh. ''Please don't do this.'' Rory said taking his face in her hands and kissing him. ''I love you.'' Rory whispered against his lips. Archie returned the kiss, pressing her against the door. Just in case. He wanted her to have this, just in case.

He wasn't being nice, he was being entirely selfish and cowardly in his need to cross the town line, in his need to escape the guilt he felt over Aurora. They could have had a nice long life together and never come to this damned town, Gepetto could have grown up with parents if he'd just had a little more courage, if he'd just believed a little more. He couldn't dress up the need to cross the town line as anything but what it was. A cowards chance to escape the guilt that plagued him. He was being entirely selfish in pressing her against the door, the wall, the bed. He was distracting her, he was distracting her with kisses and sweet nothings.

''I love you Ma belle au bois dormant.'' Archie whispered as he slipped his arm from around the sleeping Rory and pulled himself out of their bed. He kissed her cheek one more time before he dressed and gathered as much as he could to load into the car. Once he was Archie she would understand. He would come back and help her understand and then they could leave together.

Rory woke up two hours later with a deep sense of satisfaction, she felt around for Archie but didn't panic at first. The silence of the house was what actually made her panic. The unanswered calls for him to bring her tea, she was jesting but there wasn't even the remnants of a chuckle to hold onto. Rory bolted up when realisation hit her and threw on a mismatch of clothing. She ran out of the house to find the car gone.

Panic blossomed in her chest and all she could think about was Archie driving over the town line, forgetting her and continuing to drive. What if she never saw him again? He'd taken things from the house, she'd noticed as she dressed frantically. She had to get to him, had to find him, even if it meant running to the townline.

''We'll find her. We will find her.'' Stefan said to his wife as he slipped a hand around her shoulders and squeezed gently. The picture they had posted up was of a sketch from a very good friend of theirs of how Aurora might look now. Of course they were off, time in Storybrooke had been kind to Aurora. She still looked young, of course she was older but she still looked young, her hair was not so blonde as it had been as a child either.

''And if we don't?'' Stefan looked towards his wife and tilted her chin with an ageing finger as she questioned him.

''We'll find her.'' He said pressing a kiss to her lips before he pinned another leaflet onto the missing persons list. She knew he could never fully understand the ache in her heart. She had carried Aurora for nine months in her womb and she had given birth to her. She had known her before she'd ever really known her and Stefan had gambled her away without a second. Whilst she did love her husband there was a certain amount of hostility that she housed towards him, that would not be easily abated. Stefan sensed it, he had sensed it for years and the strained marriage in Storybrooke had suddenly made sense to him when the curse had been broken. Now he was desperate for a new life, a life rebuilt here in this world without a kingdom to worry about. He was going to be a wonderful husband and an even better father. He was going to right his wrongs and life was going to be well. Stefan was sure of this, sure of this even if he was looking over his shoulder for shadows from his past.

Panting, exhausted and out of breath Rory arrived at the town line, almost being run over by David and Ruby she watched them step out of the car and try to talk the others down. Rory never thought she'd feel so alone again, so out of sorts and yet in that moment she did. Archie, Gepetto and Blue stood at the front of the crowd, together.

Archie could listen to David, could stand and take in their words but he couldn't listen to her. He was supposed to love her and yet he had fooled her into bed and then run off. Rory felt something inside her still, something pierce her heart. Flora and Fauna had joined the crowd and Rory felt her heart sink a little lower. No one loved her enough to stay? Had memories involving her really caused everyone else so much pain. Rory felt awful, completely to blame for everyone's pain and inadequate. How had she let herself be fooled into thinking that she was important enough in people's lives to stop them forgetting about her. As David convinced the others to turn back and they hugged, and rejoiced in their new found acceptance of their other selves. Rory turned and began the long walk back alone and filled with a heaviness she hadn't felt in a very long time.

She didn't want to go home though, she didn't want to go back to Archie's house, or to her Aunt's she wanted to be alone. She wanted to just be alone to consider her own options in this.

David's words hit Archie hard and although he wasn't entirely convinced it was enough to stop him crossing the town line. Everyone stood at that line had made mistakes, every single one of them and perhaps Regina had not anticipated that some of the other residents had become happier being cursed. Archie was Jiminy and being Jiminy had led him to become the better man he wanted to be. David was right, it was a case of ying and yang. There was good and bad to be had in old memories. Archie would deal with the guilt if it meant he could keep the memory of that first kiss, that first night with Aurora.

The first time she fell asleep in his arms, the carnival, the bracelet. He would live with the guilt, the weight of the wrongs he had done if he could keep those memories. The town line still enticed him the idea of losing the guilt and still keeping Rory enticed him. An almost perfect life. Archie was going to go home with a new found, even if not long lasting, look on his life. Despite the guilt he had a wonderful life, that was filled with love and laughter.

Archie got back in his car and headed home. He was going to open the door and sweep Rory off her feet and for that he needed flowers, flowers to make up for the disappearance and the bracelet. He was going to bet his last dollar it was in Gold's shop so after slightly making it up to her he was going to find the bracelet.

Archie's plan was going to come to a stop as soon as he entered the house though because Rory wasn't in there. The house was silent.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Obviously I don't own anything pertaining to OUAT, Disney, Brothers Grimm or other such parties; Rory is my own version of/twist on the Sleeping Beauty story and as such her personality and several traits have been put together by me. **_

_**This story is a sequel to my story And From This Slumber You Shall Wake. In that story Jiminy and Aurora fell in love before they were sent to Storybrooke. In Storybrooke Rory and Archie fell in love. The story had started being written just after watching episode five of the first season. After that I'd planned out a lot of the story because of this the story is slightly AU to the show. Certain things will be slightly AU in terms of timeline characters interaction and events however I would like to include some of the major events involving Archie within the three seasons.  
**_

* * *

''Don't worry, I'm not going to try and jump this time.'' Rory said bluntly as Archie approached her. She was leaning against the toll bridge looking out into the forest.

It wasn't the first place Archie had thought to go when she was missing but after their usual spots, Granny's, her Aunt's and Marco's he'd decided to check here. Pongo was with him of course.

''I didn't do it.'' He said softly and Rory gave him a look that suddenly made him feel very ashamed of himself. She looked hurt, so hurt and disappointed and Archie had promised himself he was never going to make her look like that ever again.

''Would you like a medal? A round of applause?'' Rory offered, she was tenser, feistier and sounded bitter, that didn't sound natural coming out of her mouth.

''I-I didn't do it because, well because of you. I didn't want to-'' Archie started and Rory cut him off sharply.

''You didn't do it because David told you not to.'' Rory retorted. ''You didn't do it because a crowd of people fell at his feet and agreed not to go and you didn't want to fight him, that's why you didn't cross the damn line so don't you dare say it's because of me.'' Rory took a deep breath and looked away from him. ''If you weren't going to do it because of me you never would have gone there in the first place and you certainly wouldn't have used me in the process.''

''R-Rory I, I didn't mean-'' Archie stumbled on his words.

''No you did mean too, you knew exactly what you were doing when you lured me into bed. You wanted me to fall asleep so you could sneak away. _Just like you did last time.'' _Rory snarled, it was a low blow. She'd understood and forgiven him for leaving her in that field. She had been young when she offered her blood to Rumple in exchange for him putting the sleeping curse on her. Young and in love and now looking back she wondered if she could have gotten over him. Moved on and fallen in love elsewhere again. Not being young anymore gave her pause to consider these things, to consider love and bravery and everything in between. She knew she was the stronger of them, maybe not to Snow's standard but she was brave. Braver than Jiminy had ever been, except perhaps when she'd been in danger. Archie had a different strength, courage might not have been his strong point but his kindness was a strength, his loyalty was a strength, his ability to listen and advise was a strength. Despite her anger now and the questions that came with it Rory knew deep down that she wouldn't have been able to get over him. She loved him in her first life and then in the second and she didn't doubt she'd love him in a third and a fourth.

Archie just stood there speechless, his heart was in his throat and he felt slightly sick. He didn't want to lose her, he couldn't and yet the weight of what he'd just done seemed to hit him all at once. He was scrambling for something to say but he didn't know what.

''Do you even know how you've made me feel? I know I'm not important to people Archie, I know I'm second best and I ju- for a moment I thought I meant something to someone. I thought I was important enough to someone that they would fight for me. I came around the corner and saw you and my aunt's. Do you know how I feel?'' Rory asked him. ''I've always known that I love you more than you love me. That's how it works and I've never minded but it hurts.''

''R-Rory how can you-'' Archie started completely flabbergastered.

''Don't, don't give me any excuses I don't want to hear them. I know it's true. In that single moment I felt more alone than I ever have. I felt abandoned. Nobody cares enough to mind if I go missing that's how I feel.'' Rory replied. It was entirely selfish to think like this but then Archie had been entirely selfish in rushing off to step over the townline, in not actually talking to Rory about it and instead deceiving her. ''I know how you feel now. I know what I mean and what I don't mean. I'm under no illusion anymore. I'll see you at home.'' Rory sighed turning and walking away from him.

Archie went to stop her, to grab her arm but Rory held up her hands defensively and continued to walk away from him. Archie sagged where he stood. He'd felt so good about not crossing the line, about realising that his guilt was part of him and now he just felt terrible again. Self loathing and shame welled inside of him. Rory didn't think he loved her and he wasn't sure how he was supposed to put this right? She didn't think she was important to people? He wished he could show her all those people at her bed side. All that time he'd spent at her bedside when she was sick. He wished he could show her how madly in love with her he was. How strong and courageous she made him feel. He wished he could put those images in her brain. Show her how his heart had ached after he'd had to let her go. Because he had had to let her go. It hadn't been a choice. He'd been told if he didn't she would die and he would save her at all costs. He wished he could show her how it swelled with love when she was near, how it swelled with love at the thought of her and how he spent several moments every morning wondering how he got so lucky. Crossing the town line deep down had been selfish but it had, in a small way also been about her. Archie was scared now, scared that she might leave him. The charade of Jiminy was up. He had known since the moment he met her that one day she would wake up and realise she should be with a prince. A real prince not him, someone better looking, a better man. He didn't want to go home, he was terrified, what if he got home and her bags were packed.

With a heavy heart and tears still welling in his eyes Archie started, slowly, to make his way back towards the town. Being alone wasn't a good idea right now and so he decided to head to the one place he knew would be full of people, be bustling with people asking him questions or distracting him just enough so that he really didn't do anything stupid.

* * *

''Oh sugar.'' The young woman approached the table with a gusto that Rory wasn't quite in the mood for right now. ''Now there's a face that looks like it needs a smile.'' The woman added giving her a smile in the hope of one returned.

Rory hadn't wanted to go where she'd be found. She hadn't wanted to go to Granny's or her aunts and certainly not home. She'd wanted to go somewhere she rarely went, somewhere she'd be a fresher face. Unknown, where she wouldn't be asked so many damn questions. Rory looked up at the other woman and took a deep breath trying not to break down in front of the stranger.

''Sorry, sorry I jus-'' Rory said biting down on her lip as tears welled in her eyes.

''Oh sugar, please don' cry. What's wrong?'' The other woman asked sitting down opposite her and taking one of Rory's hands in hers. ''Sugar tell Tee what's wrong.'' Rory couldn't talk though because once the tears fell they wouldn't stop. ''Oh darlin' hold on, let me get you a strong cup o' somethin' and some napkins.''

''I'm sorry, I'm sorry.'' Rory cried covering her face with her hands completely as the other woman disappeared. When Tee came back Rory looked up at her and took a deep breath wiping beneath her eyes. ''I'm Rory.''

''Tiana.'' The other woman replied as she passed over tissues and settled down in the quiet restaurant opposite Rory placing two mugs on the table. Rory gave her a small smile and used the tissue to blow her nose.

''What must you think of me.'' Rory sniffed gently.

''I don' think anythin'.'' Tiana replied. ''Now come on, what's the cause of all these tears.''

''It's my fiancé, well no, I don't even know if he is my fiancé. This world is different. I mean-'' Rory took a deep breath wrapping her hands around the warm mug. ''It's been hard since the curse broke. He remembers some things he did, or some things he caused and the guilt-. I thought he loved me as much as I loved him. I believed he really loved me, that someone cared enough to fight for me and then this morning, after all that business in the town he, he wanted us to cross the town line and leave. I said no. What if I forgot him all over again? I didn't like the risk of that, I thought he wasn't going to go, I thought I'd convinced him.'' Rory paused and stared at the table for a moment. ''I woke up alone and when I went to find him he was at the town line and the only thing that stopped him going was his cowardice in the face of Charming.''

''Maybe David just made him realise what he'd be losing? Jacky, my waiter he came back from there this mornin' and he'd changed his mind.'' Tiana said watching the other woman closely. ''We all tried to stop him, especially his best friend Louis. That's the barman.'' Tiana gestured over. ''He said he'd done terrible things though and we couldn't talk him out of it. David just made him realise what he had.''

''He made the excuse that he didn't cross the line because of me. That's not true though. This is different and now I don't know what to do. There's no illusion now. I knew he'd been off, upset but if he really loved me he never would have gone.'' Rory shook her head and bit down on her trembling lip so she wouldn't start crying again.

''Maybe he did it because he loves you?'' Tiana asked her. ''If he's been struggling, maybe he thought that it was better if he was free of that guilt of the worry and he could be a better person for you?'' Tiana added and Rory had to pause for thought on that. She shook her head though.

''He did it for himself.'' Rory sighed and tried not to start crying again.

''Sugar, it sounds to me like he loves you a lot. It sounds to me like maybe you should cut him a little slack, maybe it's something he thought he needed and going over the line might have been cowardly but coming home to you and not stepping over it that took courage. Maybe you give him that courage you ever think of that?'' Tiana replied. ''Maybe you make him a better person, take it from me, courage ain't all swords at dawn and princes in armour. ''

''You think I'm being selfish?'' Rory asked her.

''That is not for me to comment. I just think that you're worrying too much about what it means about how he feels about you, when in reality it's probably just got a lot more to do with how he feels in general. If he's protecting you from how he feels all that stuff inside is going to keep bubbling up.'' Tiana said. ''Take it from someone who's lost their prince in this curse. If you love him and he loves you grab hold of it and don't let go.'' Tiana took Rory's hands and gave them a squeeze. They were silent for a moment as both took a drink of tea and then Rory looked up at her.

''What happened?'' Rory asked her gently. ''With your prince.''

''I don't know if he jumped ship or if he's hiding or what but all I know is we moved to your world and we had this wonderful little restaurant. He helped me build it up from nothing. The last thing I remember was the curse struck just after he'd gone out. This world, this curse, it terrifies me. He could be married here with someone new and be completely in love, he could be hiding from me or he could be right underneath my nose somewhere. The worst part is I still love him, so much.'' Tiana admitted letting out a sigh of her own. ''My stories one for another time though.'' She said brushing herself off, she didn't want to talk about Naveen, it was hard enough keeping him out of her mind. So far she'd gotten by on a heady cocktail of changing the subject and ignoring her feelings and it was still working. She had known Naveen before love, she had watched him change, no longer care so much about money and Louis had seen him fall in love with her. Tiana had allowed someone into her heart, allowed someone to make a nest in their next to the restaurant and thinking about it made her sad. She was avoiding confronting herself on either subject. Naveen could be dead, he could be trapped in another world or worse he could have gone back to his old ways. He could have fallen in love with some rich young thing and have himself a family here in Storybrooke. Tiana took a breath and stood up.

''You have some making up to do and you should do it now. Just promise you'll come back here, _with him,_ and spend some money.'' Tiana said urging Rory to stand up and ushering her towards the door. It appeared to Rory that Tiana didn't want to talk about her own situation and that was ok, for now. She would come back though and she would try to help her, after all Tiana had just helped Rory.

* * *

''Hey, doc, you wanna put a smile on that face maybe? You're putting my customers off their coffee.'' Granny quipped as she past Archie with the coffee pot in her hands. She gave him a smile so he knew she was just teasing. It took Archie a moment to realise she was talking to him though and when he did he just looked up at her, barely a smile gracing his lips. Granny looked over, watching him for a minute and realising the matter might be more serious than simply past transgressions. After a moment she made a quick cup of tea and walked over sliding it in front of him.

''Drink and spill.'' She said leaning against the counter side and giving him a look that told him she meant business. Archie stared at the cup of tea for a good minute before he looked up at the older woman.

''I-I-I think Rory might be leaving me.'' He said slowly looking anywhere but Granny.

''What? Don't be stupid you two are made for each other.'' Granny was going to laugh but the look on his face told her, he was deadly serious. ''What did you do leave the toilet seat up?'' She jested. ''Expect her to do the dishes?'' She was trying to ease the situation and failing.

''I-I lured her into bed an-and when she was asleep I-I went to cross the town line, after she'd asked me not to, after she'd begged me not to. Sh-She saw me and ah, now, well now she thinks I don't love her as much as, well as much as she loves me.'' Archie replied his shoulders sagging along with his face as his fingers travelled around the outside of the mug. ''Sh-she hates me and I-I don't know how to fix this an- and I'm, I can't go home. Wh-what if she's there packing?''

''You fight for her.'' Granny growled snatching the tea away from him. ''Get off your ass, get out of my diner and go and fight for her. Show her how much you love her. You know for someone supposed to be so smart you aren't half dumb sometimes.'' Granny rolled her eyes at him and shook her head. ''Just because she says she doesn't want to talk to you doesn't mean it's true. Now take that umbrella and get out of here, go and show her how much you love her and don't let her leave.'' Granny barked.

The abruptness seemed to pull Archie from his melancholy and he looked at Granny with renewed energy as he stood up. There was still a weight heavy in his heart, he knew that if he got there and she was packing it was going to be hard to see. All he wanted was to see her happy though.

When Archie arrived home the house was quiet and he couldn't bring himself to shout his arrival. He didn't have to anyway, Rory wasn't packing, she wasn't getting ready to leave him. No Rory was asleep on the couch, head propped on a pillow and her feet were curled underneath her. Archie felt relief flood him, tears fill his eyes but not fall from them. Archie took his coat off and hung it quietly on the door before walking close to the couch and kneeling down next to her. Archie looked at her for a minute, bringing his hand up to brush the hair out of her face and feeling her stir. He stilled, preparing himself for the worst reaction.

''Hello you.'' Rory said to him, a smile lighting up her face as she looked at him, eyes taking in his face like she hadn't seen him in an age.

''Well this, this wasn't the reaction I wasn't expecting.'' Archie replied letting his hands linger at her cheek.

''I'm sorry, I'm sorry about before I was thinking about me. I was thinking that this was all about me. I just thought- I was being selfish and horrible and I should have realised this had nothing to do me and this was about how you were feeling.'' Rory said to him pulling him close and pushing her forehead against his. ''I'm so sorry.''

''N-n-no Rory, it was my fault too. I shouldn't have thought about crossing the town line, not when I have you here.'' Archie said seriously. ''I'm sorry.''

''Will you do something for me?'' Rory asked him.

''A-anything.'' Archie replied without missing a beat.

''Will you tell me, everything. Let me in Archie let me know what's been bothering you. You know that question, who does the therapist talk to? Well you talk to me.'' Rory said leaning back a little to look him in the eyes. ''Tell me why you feel the way you do, why you want to leave. Everything.'' Rory nodded to him.

''Rory I jus-'' Archie started letting out a sigh, he brought his gaze back up to meet hers and with a frown on his face he nodded. ''Yes, yes I'll tell you everything.'' Archie nodded a wide smile spreading across his face. Rory pulled him into a kiss, deep, long, loving and filled with a passion that reached down into his very soul. Archie kissed her back, cupping her face and pulling himself closer to her.

''Wh- why don't-'' Archie started.

''No.'' Rory said shaking her head. ''No we're staying right here Mr Hopper. Just like we used to.'' Rory grinned into another kiss as Archie pulled himself up onto the couch next to her, pressing himself against her and holding her close.

For the first time in a while since the curse had broken Archie felt at peace again, he felt happiness blossom inside his chest. The woman in his arms really did love him and she would love him even after she knew of his guilt. She had loved him as a thief, in this life and the next and he couldn't believe he'd ever doubted that.


End file.
